Fire
The Fire Meteos are generally red-colored Meteos representative of fire, lava and magma, and heat, found most often on planets with copious amounts of exposed lava or high temperature climates. It is the second most common Meteo type in Meteos. List of Planets Featuring Fire Meteos (Meteos (DS)) * Anasaze * Bavoom * Brabbit * Cavious * Dawndus * Firim * Florias * Forte * Geolyte * Gigagush * Globin * Grannest * Hevendor * Hotted * Jeljel * Lastar * Layazero * Luna=Luna * Mekks * Oleana * Suburbion (Only in initial Meteo drop) * Thirnova * Wuud * Yooj * Meteo Please keep in mind that while a planet not on this list will not naturally have Fire Meteos drop, they can still be placed via another planet launching them as Burnt Meteos at them. ( The design not shown above, for Freaze.) Fusion Fire Meteos are used in the following recipes: *Rare Meteo of Soul - 250 Fire, 250 H2O, 250 Zap, 250 Zoo, 100 Glow Planets *Hevendor - 777 Air, 777 Fire, 777 H2O, 777 Soil, 777 Iron, 777 Zap, 777 Herb, 777 Zoo, 77 Glow, 77 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Dawndus - 300 Air, 1200 Fire, 300 Soil *Megadom - 200 Air, 200 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil *Gigagush - 20 Air, 10 Fire, 30 H2O, 300 Iron, 1500 Zoo, 30 Dark, 1 Soul *Layazero - 256 Air, 256 Fire, 256 H2O, 256 Soil, 256 Iron, 256 Zap, 256 Herb, 256 Zoo, 64 Glow, 64 Dark *Brabbit - 1800 Air, 150 Fire, 150 H2O, 150 Soil, 150 Zap, 150 Herb, 150 Zoo, 1 Soul *Luna=Luna - 1500 Fire, 1500 Soil, 1500 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Dark, 2 Soul *Yooj - 4000 Air, 500 Fire, 1000 H2O, 100 Glow, 1 Time *Hotted - 4000 Fire, 800 Iron, 50 Dark, 2 Soul *Thirnova - 1000 Fire, 2800 Zap, 400 Glow, 2 Time *Cavious - 1 Air, 400 Fire, 1 H2O, 2000 Soil, 500 Iron, 400 Zap, 400 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 2 Time *Suburbion - 78 Air, 77 Fire, 75 H2O, 1200 Dark, 3 Time *Meteo - 5000 Air, 5000 Fire, 5000 H2O, 5000 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3000 Zap, 2000 Herb, 2000 Zoo, 1000 Glow, 1000 Dark, 5 Soul, 5Time Items *Smart Bomb - 300 Air, 300 Fire, 300 H2O, 300 Soil, 300 Iron, 300 Zap, 300 Herb, 300 Zoo, 50 Glow, 50 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Driller Bomb - 150 Air, 200 Fire *Row Bomb - 111 Fire, 111 H2O, 111 Soil *Cross Bomb - 100 Fire, 300 Zap, 5 Dark *X Bomb - 500 Fire, 500 Soil, 5 Glow, 1 Time *Super Rocket - 80 Air, 80 Fire, 1111 Iron *Eraser - 123 Air, 123 Fire, 123 H2O, 123 Soil, 123 Iron, 123 Zap, 123 Herb, 123 Zoo, 12 Glow, 12 Dark, 1 Soul Sound Sets *Firim - 200 Fire *Jeljel - 500 Fire *Hotted- 1000 Fire *Meteo - 1 Air, 1 Fire, 1 H2O, 1 Soil, 1 Iron, 1 Zap, 1 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Fusion Room - 300 Fire, 300 H2O *Staff Roll - 100 Air, 100 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil, 100 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Zoo, 100 Glow, 100 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Category:Meteo Type